Weapons
Ah, the bread and butter of any first person shooter - all the ways and means with which to maim, slaughter and kill. Whether it's a bloody knife fresh out of the warm, soft flesh of your opponent, a .44 magnum revolver with a scope, or a belt-fed automatic weapon firing large-caliber ammunition, we're sure to have what you're looking for. This is, after all, Firearms. Pistols Reload deaths are probably one of the most disappointing ways to go in a First Person Shooter. Thankfully, Firearms: Source has many different pistols for you to choose from to make sure that never happens to you. With such a low credit cost, and yet sufficient fire power, you may find yourself going 'Il Duce' and loading out with every pistol we have. Yes, they are that cheap! From Semi-automatic to Full-automatic, these are your faithful firearms that will get you out of the tough stuff, just don't expect to snipe with them (unless they come with a scope). M1911A1 Glock 20 Beretta 92FS OTs-33 Desert Eagle Unparalleled in power among our selection of handguns save only for the chrome-tinted monstrosity that is the Anaconda, the .50 cal Desert Eagle truly makes one wonder what the purpose of that larger, heavier gun strapped to your back and out of sight is for. You know it's true, you've really never used it. Come on sonny, forget that automatic peashooter and pick up some armour instead so you can stick to using a real gun. Although it lacks somewhat the ammo capacity to serve as a real panic weapon for the uninitiated, on the positive side of things it's likely that you will often confuse the term "backup" with "reduces anything that I point it at into a bleeding pulp". Shotguns There is no better weapon than the shotgun for close quarters combat. Dealing massive amount of firepower with one shell, you can blow away your enemies without using a lot of ammo. This weapon category is meant for the extreme rusher, just make sure you carry some smoke grenades for cover in the open, because the shotgun is typically rendered useless at long ranges. Whether you have an automatic, semi-automatic, or pump shotgun, they all deal massive damage and are very useful for clearing out buildings and trenches. M3 Submachine Guns The Sub-Machine Gun provides the firepower of a pistol, but the magazine capacity of an Assault Rifle to a Light Machine Gun. While you will be not dealing as much damage as an Assault Rifle, you are still able to keep control of your weapon with minimal recoil. The SMG's best perfomance is typically in close quarters combat to medium range combat. It is common to use an SMG as a back up weapon on steroids. It perfectly complements any Sniper Rifle, as long as you are willing to sacrifice armor. M11 CF05 MP5 Assault Rifles A power house of the weapon classes, the Assault Rifle is the all-around weapon that can be used effectively at long range and close combat, but is best used in medium range combat. Even though you will rarely see a magazine size more than 30 rounds, as long as you can aim, you will never need more than 30 rounds. However, if you are feeling greedy, you can load up with dual ARs for back to back massive firepower. Who says that AR's can't be used as a back up weapon? AK47 Famas G3A3 G36C M14 M16A2 M4-A1 SG550 Sako 95 Machine Guns For the heavy weapons enthusiasts, the Machine Guns will not disappoint. Whenever you feel your squad is being outgunned, the Machine Gun can turn the game around by spraying as much lead towards the other team as you can. You will quickly see the enemy take cover allowing your team to push forward or will at least give you enough time for your reinforcements to come. However, most of the machine guns in Firearms Source will require you to not be moving to fire them, so be prepared to carry a back up until you find a defensive postion to deploy your bipod. M249 SAW M60E3 MC51B Vollmer Sniper Rifles Unlike any other weapon class around, the sniper is a unique role that is absolutely necessary for stealth missions or taking out heavily defended areas. Yet, the Sniper Rifles in Firearms Source are still very diverse. Whether you want to be an offensive sniper with the bolt-action M24 so you can quickly remove MG's while constantly relocationg, or laying prone at your base with the M82, there is a sniper rifle for your playstyle. Just make sure that you have a quicker shot than the opposition. M24A2 SR25 M82A1 Explosives Spam in all shapes and sizes. If the weapon explodes or fires a projectile that explodes, then it is in this category. From Frag to Clay, each explosive fills a certain niche that will help your team. There are both offensive and defensive explosives. For an offensive push, you can use an M84 Stun grenade to disorient the campers in the room next door. The defensive playerse can lay an M18A1 Claymore mine for the unsuspecting rusher. No matter what role you fill, there is an explosive to fulfill your needs. M79 Grenade Launcher M224 M67 Fragmentation M81 Smoke blamass M18A1 Claymore Accessories Bandages Night Vision Machete Category:Manual